Alpha Scott
by Clay19
Summary: Scott finds out that a long time ago his family were Werewolves but they slowly started to dwindle down. But when he gets bitten it wakes up his werewolf genes. He then helps the Hale family escape the fire saving alot of people he then takes them to his home in the woods. Soon after that they all leave to escape the Werewolf Hunters.


A log time ago there were two families the Hales and the McCall they lived out in the woods. But these weren't your regular family's they were Werewolves. These two family's always helped each other out. They would marry into each others pack. And if they wanted new blood into their pack they would turn some humans into werewolf's.

One can become a werewolf by one of two methods; being bitten by an Alpha werewolf or by having biological werewolf parents. Being bitten by an Alpha werewolf is not always successful and some bitten humans die from the bite rather than turn.

A werewolf's physical abilities are increased to an extremely high level. This allows them to do such things as: sense when a person is lying by listening to their heart rate, run incredibly fast by using a combination of both their hands and legs, that allows them to to out run or keep up with their opponents, humans or most supernatural creatures, track a person via their scent, maintain a high endurance level, heal from wounds very quickly, and enhanced strength that allows them to overpower their opponents, humans or most supernatural creatures.

The bite, if successful, also cures previous medical conditions such as asthma and epilepsy. Werewolves can come back to life if their bodies are still intact only on the night of a new full moon, on the last night of winter (also known as the Worm Moon). To come back to life, they need the light of the full moon shining on their bodies and a few drops of blood from an Alpha werewolf. If the werewolf brought back to life is an Alpha werewolf, they revert to a Beta classification.

All Beta or Omega werewolves initially possess yellow eyes. Their eyes become permanently blue if they take an innocent human or werewolf life.

Werewolves are highly allergic to wolfsbane and, like other supernatural creatures, are weakened by mountain ash. Werewolves are physically unable to cross into territories that have been surrounded by mountain ash, especially in its powdered state due to its potency. Also, it is revealed that werewolves lose their powers under a lunar eclipse.

The new full moon brings about a natural wildness to werewolves, sometimes causing the werewolf to act out violently. New werewolves often restrain themselves during this period so they do not do harm to humans or draw attention to themselves. With practice, this lunar side-effect can be mentally controlled. Genetic werewolves can gain control over their werewolf powers and abilities, and animal side, much faster than bitten werewolves, due to the fact they were born werewolves, and it is part of their nature.

Symbols also have significance among werewolves. The spiral symbol represents an intent for revenge or a vendetta (both highly common amongst werewolves). One way a werewolf can communicate is by lengthening their nails and driving them into the back of another werewolf's neck. This process will either imprint a series of memories from the attacker into the victim, or remove memories from their mind.

It is unknown if the bites from Beta and Omega werewolves are deadly or harmless to humans. It is unknown if the powers and abilities of werewolves, such as enhanced strength and speed, are at their peak in both human and wolf forms, or only in wolf form, or only at night during a full moon. It is unknown if werewolves can heal from a slit throat or a broken neck. Though Peter was killed by Derek slitting his throat, he was still recovering from having been burnt alive, which may have weakened him. It is unknown if werewolves can regenerate their arms or legs. It is unknown how Omega werewolves officially become part of a pack of werewolves, becoming Beta werewolves in the process.

It is unknown how Beta werewolves officially leave his or her pack, Becoming Omega werewolves in the process. It is unknown if werewolves continue to physically age, once they become adults, or if they age much slower then humans. werewolves can merge together, to form one Giant werewolf, that can overwhelm most supernatural creatures, it is unknown if this ability is unique to werewolves who are blood related, particularly siblings of the same gender. If a werewolf kills another werewolf they will absorb their powers and becoming stronger, faster, and more powerful.

Over the time the McCall family started having less and less werewolf's into the pack. Until finally there was no more werewolf's in the family. While the Hales had plenty of werewolf's. The McCall's moved into the town leaving their pack house in the woods, to not to be opened until they had werewolf's back into their family. Until Melissa McCall had a son named Scott with a field agent with the Federal Bureau of Investigation. They then has a daughter named - they were five years apart.

Somehow his werewolf gene woke up in his body turning him into a werewolf. He could smell other werewolf's around town he was about to show himself to the Hale's when he learned about the Argents they were a bunch of humans that hunt werewolf's.So he decided to lay low until he learned how to protect himself from the Hunters. He learned he had a rare ability to shape shift into an actual wolf.

When he finally decided to tell the other werewolf's he found the house on fire he could hear some of them. When he got close he could see that the doors were chained together. So he garbed the chain, but he had to let it go because it has wolfsbane on it. He had to hurry or they would die so he grabed the chain and pulled he didn't stop as the chain burned his hands. His eyes turned briefly red as he yanked it off the door and rushed inside the house, he grabed as many people that he found but most of them were dead.

When he couldn't find any more alive he ran outside the house to see all the people he saved laying on the ground. He saved three women who he found out that they were Derek Hale's cousin's and two boys that were his brother's. His cousin's were pretty fucking hot. Some of them were humans, werewolf's and children. They thought that two of Derek's sisters were dead so they went to find Laura Hale. He decided to go with them and learn how to fight in his werewolf form with there help.

The three women decided to thank Scott for saving themselves. He told his mother and farther that he was leaving and going to live with some friends. That was the day that his farther and mother were getting a divorce. He said goodbye to his mother and baby sister. That night he spent with three young beautiful women in his bed having the time of his life.

They spent years looking for Laura Hale but they couldn't find her or Derek so they thought they were dead. But neither of the Hales turned into a Alpha werewolf so they thought one of them must be the Alpha so they had to be alive.


End file.
